


A Brand New Experience

by crystalgems-forever (eddifying)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddifying/pseuds/crystalgems-forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Pearl really, REALLY likes the effects of Amethyst’s latest regeneration… if you catch my drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Pearlmethyst PWP with plenty of banter as requested on tumblr. Set after the events of “Reformed”. Warning for transformation shenanigans and Pearl’s totally shameless motives.

Original tumblr post can be found [here.](http://crystalgems-forever.tumblr.com/post/125788881133/fic-a-brand-new-experience-nsfw)

* * *

 

 

In the weeks following her latest regeneration, at the hands of a shady, slithering savage known as the Slinker, Amethyst could tell that things around the house seemed to feel a bit… different. 

At first, the sea of compliments being heaped upon her was a little overwhelming; Garnet openly declaring her new look to be ‘perfect,’ Steven welcoming her back with open arms (after taking a much-needed moment to adjust), and Pearl slinging them all into a big warm hug after taking the time to pick out the flaws in her previous outfit. Even though she couldn’t quite understand the praise for such a simple change, she was grateful for it nonetheless, and it made her feel wanted and accepted by her little makeshift family.

Oh, they’d eventually caught the darned thing, after countless hours of exhaustive scouring through the junk piles in her room – Garnet giving it a few extra punches than was probably necessary – and safely bubbled the pesky plant-shaped pest away with the rest of the monsters.

Still, it was how Pearl carried herself lately that had made Amethyst feel ‘wanted’ in a totally different way. 

The signs were subtle, easy to misinterpret, but as time progressed… well, it was hard not to try and read between the lines. Pearl had suddenly developed an inane desire to stand nearer to her, be it on a mission or during a bit of casual bonding with Steven and occasionally Garnet. There was also the unexplained the bits of random, affectionate touches on her arm or the top of her head… well, those things could all be easily misconstrued, Amethyst had decided confidently – but she would have to be blind not to notice that Pearl seemed to be, well, generally less abrasive with her, and found it increasingly difficult to successfully instigate an argument with the pale Gem. Perhaps it was a lack of genuine effort on her part…? Or perhaps it was a slight return to the old Pearl that had existed for years, _decades,_ prior to Steven coming into the world; the one in which she was totally comfortable with Amethyst. They used to get along famously, with much more frequent formations of Opal, and… well perhaps she should just stop over-thinking all this and enjoy it at face value, no questions asked.

“Okay guys, I’m heading out!” Steven’s confident tone snapped her out of her reverie as he bolted downstairs from the loft, prompting her to realize she’d been sitting at the kitchen counter for a while, staring off into space while reflecting silently.

“Where ya headin’, lil man?” Amethyst was quick on the uptake.

“I’m going to the movies with Connie. We’re _finally_ gonna see the movie adaptation of the first book in the _Unfamiliar Familiar_ series! I’m super exited about it, but Connie says she’ll wait and see if it stays true to the book before deciding if she likes it or not.”

“Oh, that sounds… nice,” Pearl piped up noncommittally as she appeared from (seemingly) nowhere, leaning casually against the countertop beside Amethyst. _‘Man, she’s so close…’_

“Have fun,” Garnet nodded from the couch, thoroughly absorbed in the newspaper article at the end of her nose.

“I will! Later guys!” Steven beamed at them before barreling through the doorway and down the steps of the beach house. The Gem trio sat in silence until the trademark squeaking from his sandals finally died down.

As if she were waiting for this exact moment in time, Garnet looked up from her reading, seemingly sensing something far off in the distance.

“Everything okay?” Pearl enquired, still fixed to the spot directly beside Amethyst.

Garnet stood up stiffly, letting the newspaper flutter carelessly at her feet, scattering the musty pages all over the floor. “There’s a Gem monster that’s appeared in the ancient Temple of Nun’ya. I must go. _Alone.”_ With that, she strode over to the warp pad, and was gone in a flash.

“Jeez Garnet, where’s the fire?” Amethyst scoffed loudly.

“The Temple of _what?”_ Pearl repeated warily, drawing a hand up to her chin to puzzle over the bizarre statement. “I’ve never heard of that place before.”

“Yeah, must be some super top-secret Gem stuff,” Amethyst shrugged and hopped off her chair. She wandered over to the couch, annexing the exact spot where Garnet had sat. _‘Heh, still warm,’_ she chuckled contentedly. She noticed that Pearl had been quick to follow, and she began picking up the discarded newspaper trimmings, piling them up neatly on top of the coffee table.

“Welp,” she flopped lazily against the back of the couch, sitting upright with her hands clasped behind the back of her head. “Guess I’ve got nothing better to do than take a nap,” she yawned as her eyes fluttered shut. “Wake me up if something _interesting_ happens around here.”

Amethyst exhaled through her nose as she settled in for a bit of pretend-sleeping, allowing her mind to wander aimlessly for a while. Strangely, she felt as though there were a slight weight pressing into her midsection, and curiosity eventually overtook her.

Upon opening an eye, she felt her entire _soul_ practically leaving her body at what she saw. Pearl was perched on top of her stomach, doing a perfect horizontal split across the length of the couch, practically undressing the purple Gem with her big, beautiful half-lidded blue eyes.

“Is this what you meant?” she purred demurely.

For the first time in her life, Amethyst was at a total loss for words. She stammered uselessly for a moment, as her brain struggled to catch up to the moment. She bowed her head forward, trying to erase the mauve blush that deepened the color of her entire face as best as she could, but she knew it was all for naught. At least she hadn’t been _entirely_ off-base with her interpretation of Pearl’s recent behavior.

The tall Gem continued to sit, patiently awaiting a response.

“C-Can I _help_ you?” Amethyst sarcastically drawled at long last.

Pearl smiled warmly, catching a single violet pupil in her line of sight. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve come to appreciate your…” her gaze trailed down to the exposed gem peeking out over the edge of her tank top _“…attitude,_ lately.”

Amethyst practically scoffed before Pearl continued. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems as though this regeneration was just what you needed to help achieve a bit of well-overdue self-actualization. This new outfit really reflects a developing sense of maturity, don’t you think? I mean, you _finally_ fixed that accursed shoulder strap…”

The purple Gem carefully brushed the hair out of her eyes, feeling a rush of confidence swelling within her at the other’s kind words. “Aw, i-it’s no big deal. It’s just w-what feels right, y’know?” she smiled back.

Pearl’s smile widened slightly, and she leaned forward, now at eye-level with her partner. “That’s exactly what I mean.” There was a pause, and now _she_ was the one who was unable to hide the flush on her cheeks. “Amethyst, may I… may I kiss you?”

The shorter Gem nodded fervently, immediately relishing the feeling of Pearl’s lips crashing against her own. The kiss was slow, careful, as the duo began gently testing the waters, growing bolder as things became more comfortable. Her hand found the back of Pearl’s head, clutching delicately at a handful of fine coral hair, expecting it to be hard to the touch (she had an unusually slicked-back type of hairstyle, after all), but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was fantastically soft. Pearl’s kisses began to get more heated, Amethyst responding perfectly in-sync, boggling all the while that they were sharing this deeply intimate moment over a simple redesign.  

Wordlessly, Pearl pulled away slightly, trailing kisses down her jawline, casually pulling a strap from the tank top aside to get better access to Amethyst’s neck, and –

_“Pfft-pffpffpfft-sshhhhhaggghh!!!”_

Pearl drew back, immediately alarmed, a thousand different possibilities reeling through her mind all at once. _‘Did I accidentally hurt her? Is she not taking this seriously?! Was there something wrong with my… technique?’_ Upon further realization, however, it was plain to see that Amethyst was thoroughly, hopelessly, and irrevocably… ticklish. The little Gem wriggled savagely below her, as though she were being tortured, and there was nothing else for it but for Pearl to throw back her head and laugh too, thankful for the momentary reprieve as the gigglefit finally died down.

An evil glint in the back of her mind told her that she would definitely be able to use this in the event of an argument with Amethyst getting out of hand – she knew there would be plenty of them down the line – and she tucked that information away for future use.

“S-Sorry, sorry,” Amethyst gasped as her squeals of protest died down, looking thoroughly ashamed of herself for ruining the moment. “I couldn’t help it. Guess I shoulda warned you, huh?”

Pearl smiled fondly as she adjusted her posture; now poised over Amethyst on bended knees. “Not at all. We’re still learning new things about each other, after all.” Her finger was still looped through the dark shirt strap, so she tugged it playfully. “Now then… where were we?”

Amethyst arched an eyebrow flirtatiously, leaning back into the plush white couch. “Mmm… right about here.” She phased her black tank top out of existence, revealing two pert little mounds, elegantly framed with a hexagonally-faceted purple gem nestled snugly in her bosom.

“Beautiful…” Pearl breathed, eagerly drinking in the sight, reveling solemnly at the perfect symmetry of her chest. She then bowed her head forth for a taste, prompting a low, soft hiss from Amethyst.

From this angle, the purple Gem was eye-level with the oval stone in the center of Pearl’s forehead. She raised her right arm and touched it reverently, slowly dragging her thumb across the pristinely milky surface, perfectly smooth and decidedly cool to the touch. Why on Earth that savage Homeworld Gem had called _her_ defective was honestly anyone’s guess; as far as she was concerned, Pearl was as perfect as the glorious gem that she proudly bore as a namesake.

The smattering of kisses Pearl was leaving on her chest began to die down, both the sender and the recipient eager to explore more of the other’s body. As she began to climb her way back up, she kissed the violet stone affectionately, the unexpected warmth causing her lips to tingle. She came face-to-face with her partner and kissed her again, feeling that same tingle spread hotly through her extremities. It was absolutely euphoric.

Amethyst cleared her throat slightly, tugging at the hem of Pearl’s blouse. “Ahem… this thing? Gotta go,” she instructed, and Pearl was more than happy to phase it off with a giddy grin.

Immediately, Amethyst’s teeth sunk into her neck, drawing a loud, strangled moan from the tall Gem. Spurred by the encouragement, she continued to nip, lick, and suckle the area feverishly, intent on leaving a mark there that she hoped would stay visible forever, so the others would notice and it would cause problems in the household. To prevent her from whipping herself into too big a frenzy, she had to encircle her arms around Pearl – _‘man, she’s so skinny!’_ – and hold her hips down.

Once she decided she’d left a welt that was big enough, Amethyst released Pearl’s neck, causing her to shudder loudly as she tried to steady her nerves with a breath she didn’t need. Amethyst was honestly amazed that the pale Gem could be so sensitive there.

She slid her arms up Pearl’s waist sensually, to the front of her now-exposed chest. All Gems have full control over the constructs of their physical forms, to project the type of basic humanistic form that they found to be the most appealing, and Amethyst found it infinitely amusing that Pearl hadn’t elected to give herself any type of cleavage whatsoever. Such was her choice, Amethyst mused, though she couldn’t resist the temptation to bait her a little.

“Hey uh, you couldn’t’ve given yourself just a bit of…?” she gestured to her own chest impishly, causing Pearl to blush with faux-indignation.

_“Hmph!_ Perhaps with my next regeneration,” she rolled her eyes sardonically in response, then suddenly gasped loudly as Amethyst’s tongue dragged itself across her pale torso, transitioning into a series of tender kisses all across her ribcage.

“Yeah?” Amethyst chuckled, deciding she’d continue to roll with it. She reached down and clamped a hand over Pearl’s buttocks, causing her to sputter wildly. “You could use a lil more junk in the trunk, too,” she crooned teasingly.

At this, Pearl huffed loudly. “How is it that you’re _still_ able to get a rise out of me during our first bit of physical intimacy?” she pouted.

“Meh, it’s a gift,” she shrugged nonchalantly, tilting Pearl’s head forward to give her an affectionate kiss by way of apology.

Pearl couldn’t continue her feigned offense if she tried, and she returned the gesture with a peck of her own, quickly escalating the situation into another make-out session. Things began to grow a little more intense with each passing moment; the (albeit) useless panting became heavier, the touches were a little needier, the kisses quickly grew more ardent, and the duo couldn’t deny themselves a bout of much-needed friction any longer.

In the heat of the moment, Amethyst’s hands found their way below Pearl’s waist, and she ‘accidentally’ slipped a finger down the front of her shorts. Pearl let out a rather delirious moan, and Amethyst promptly bit down on her own lip, barely able to contain herself over the discovery of what she’d felt.

“Speaking of rises,” Amethyst murmured as withdrew her finger, coated in a filmy sheen, and she looked up at Pearl with a wide, mischievous smirk. “Ooh, you bad girl!”

Pearl’s blush deepened immensely, sputtering and stammering uselessly at what Amethyst could only assume was an explanation to justify her body’s (perfectly natural) response, so Amethyst simply pulled her down into another prurient kiss to put an end to the babbling. Slowly, Pearl’s shorts began a downward descent in the process, both of them grinning into the kiss lecherously. Once they were down far enough, Amethyst’s fingers slid back into the swollen area ambitiously, gently massaging the folds in earnest, marveling at the intensity of the slick wetness. Mewling uncontrollably, Pearl dug her fingernails into the back of Amethyst’s neck, clinging helplessly to her as if she were the only lifeline in a sea of indescribable pleasure.

After a particularly powerful moan met her ears, Amethyst decided that they needed a change of pace, eager to draw out the experience for as long as she could. She slowed her ministrations and pulled her hand away shortly after, prompting a confused and frankly slightly upset grimace from Pearl. Grinning wickedly, Amethyst raised an arm and made a come-hither motion by curling her finger.

There was a quick beat, then Pearl understood at once. She would need to phase her shorts out of existence for this to work, and she did so with a curt nod. Using her left knee to support herself, she lifted her right leg onto the back of the couch, balancing her toes en pointe against the topmost edge, putting her conventionally ballerina-like flexibility to a more unconventional use. Amethyst slumped down a little bit, getting herself into a more ideal position, gliding her fingers along the outer edges of Pearl’s sexual organs in a slow, preparatory fashion.

“D-Do you like it?” Pearl piped up hesitantly, feeling the need to inject a bit of conversation into their lovemaking. “Aren’t the labia minora absolutely gorgeous? Everything is perfectly sculpted and symmetrical. They remind me so much of flower petals,” she gushed brightly.

Amethyst blinked and examined the pink folds in front of her, then after a moment, she quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. “I dunno, it looks more like a pastrami sub if you ask me.”

_“AMETHYST!!”_ Pearl protested loudly as flushed an incredibly bright shade of icy blue. She knew she’d walked right into that one, yet she couldn’t help feeling a surge of humiliation nonetheless.

“Re- _laaaax,_ yo,” Amethyst cooed encouragingly, edging her hot, useless breaths against her partner’s inner thighs. “Besides, you know me. I just looooove eating out!” she finished with a wide, playful grin.

Pearl didn’t even have time to create a predictably nonplussed response to Amethyst’s banter – she was too busy arching her back at a nearly impossible angle, clutching a handful of Amethyst’s silvery white mane to help her keep steady, as the other’s tongue dug expertly into her core. Pearl held that position for a while, moaning and gasping rather vocally at the glorious sensations she was being given, feeling the coil in her abdomen grow taught, threatening to snap at any moment.

Upon the realization that Pearl was getting close, Amethyst pulled back once more, sliding herself up back into her previous sitting position. Flustered and breathless, the slender Gem craned her neck forward. “Wh-Wha-What’s the matter? Why – why did you stop?”

Wiping the slick fluid from her chin, Amethyst then reached up and placed her hands on Pearl’s hips, gently bringing her back to a kneel over her lap. “You don’t get to have all the fun, P,” she noted sagely.

With a pang, Pearl realized that Amethyst was still wearing her pants, and probably eager for release. A knowing smile crossed her thin lips as she trailed her hand sensually along her partner’s upper thigh. “Well, let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”

Her hand brushed the fleshy appendage in the center of Amethyst’s lap, and upon finding the shape to be unusually stiff, the groping slowed as Pearl tentatively came to an educated conclusion with hesitant fascination. _“Amethyst…_ di-did… did you shapeshift yourself a…?” she trailed off, unable to bring herself to say it.

“Yap,” Amethyst nodded, popping the ‘p’ loudly as she shrugged. “It’s just what feels right, y’know?”

Pearl continued kneading through the black-and-gray leggings, honestly puzzled as to why Amethyst would give herself this kind of…. _thing…_ in her pants, on purpose. She considered that this could possibly be another one of Amethyst’s typical pranks, but upon seeing the utter confidence that positively radiated from both her body language and her tone of voice, Pearl dismissed the idea with a quick nod. If this was what made Amethyst comfortable, then who was she to deny her of her choice. _‘Besides,’_ Pearl chuckled lightly to herself, _‘She’s always up for trying new things. It only makes sense that she’d want to test her boundaries in this type of situation as well.’_

“Well then,” Pearl pushed herself off Amethyst’s lap, and the latter felt her heart sink. She hadn’t stopped to think that this could’ve been a dealbreaker for Pearl, and she immediately felt a pang of regret. The slender Gem, however, came to a heel at her side, still poised on her knees, and gave Amethyst an expectant smile.

“Pants off, if you’d please.”

Grinning broadly, Amethyst happily phased them off, exposing the fleshy construct she’d made for herself, springing to life as it was freed from its confines. Intrigued by the curved, cylindrical shape, Pearl tentatively reached out and began stroking it slowly, feeling it stiffen further at her fingertips. Amethyst tilted her head back slightly and let out an appreciative hum.

Spurred by her own curiosity, Pearl craned her torso forward, hovering her face over Amethyst’s crotch briefly. She stuck out her tongue and gave it a few tentative licks, causing her partner’s nonexistent breath to hitch slightly. Pearl continued running her tongue all along the phallus, experimentally licking it from every possible angle and occasionally sucking the murky fluid leaking out of the tip. With her right hand, she gently reached into Amethyst’s lap and began massaging the base with the palm of her hand, drawing a low, rumbling hiss from the purple Gem. As her tongue continued to swirl all around the appendage, watching it grow ever further, she couldn’t help eyeing the situation analytically. While she’d tried using her mouth to measure its length to the best of her ability, she wasn’t fully sure she could decipher the exact number. She knew for certain that it was a few inches longer than her own slender fingers, and the suction slowed as she began to wonder if it would… well, _fit._

With a sharp hiss from Amethyst, Pearl felt suddenly a hand tugging lightly at the hairs on the back of her head, unexpectedly drawing her up from her oral ministrations. “C’mere, c’mere,” Amethyst instructed breathlessly, simultaneously pulling Pearl in for another deep kiss. Using her other hand to bring her partner’s hips right back over her lap, Pearl found herself straddling Amethyst once again. The slender Gem felt the length tucked beneath her, pressing against her most forbidden area, as though it were asking for permission to enter.

Pearl began to kiss the purple Gem more ardently, silently communicating her urge to allow her partner to fill her. Quick to understand, Amethyst reached down and took it in her hand, guiding it gently into the entrance it was searching for. Pearl pulled away from the kiss, gasping passionately for a useless lungful of air as she felt it slide in, curling fistfuls of Amethyst’s shaggy white hair desperately.

Once the fervent gasps died down, Amethyst bucked her hips experimentally, a feat that proved somewhat difficult in this position, allowing Pearl time to adjust to the sensation of having been penetrated for the first time in her ageless existence. “You okay?” she rasped. Pearl responded with a feverish nod, anxious for her to continue.

Now having accepted this consent, Amethyst placed her hands on Pearl’s hips and began moving them up and down in a slow, experimental manner. Pearl groaned loudly as she felt shockwaves of pleasure rocketing up the length of her body. Amethyst then settled her partner’s rolling midsection into a steady rhythm, and after a moment Pearl took over the movements herself, effortlessly matching the pace that Amethyst had set for them on her own.

As Amethyst released her hold on Pearl’s slender hips, a pair of pale hands immediately found her hands, interlacing their fingers tightly as she raised Amethyst’s arms straight up, resting them atop the back of the couch as she resumed their enthusiastic kissing amidst passionate murmurs and sweet nothings.

Gasping in between bouts of pleasure, Pearl’s eyelids fluttered closed, allowing her to more fully enjoy the sensation of Amethyst’s cock sliding in and out of her. They were both mired in a haze of ecstasy, their minds clouded over with pure lust, lost in the sensations of feeling themselves tangled up in each other. In a way, it was comparable to the concept of fusing, as one was required to completely surrender themselves to their partner, physically and mentally, to create a brand new experience that was only exclusive to the two of them.

Only, fusing wasn’t nearly as so deliciously carnal as this type of mindless sex was.

In no time at all, Pearl reared back once more, unleashing a loud, strangled moan as her orgasm hit with a vengeance, jerking her hips violently as she rode it out. Beneath her, the sensation of Pearl’s inner walls contracting and pulsing hard around Amethyst’s member pushed her over the edge as well, digging her fingernails into Pearl’s hands so tightly that she was certain she’d draw blood if it were actually possible.

As Pearl reached the end of her climax, she pitched forward suddenly, slumping forward against her partner, resting her chin atop the shorter Gem’s gnarled white hair. Below her, Amethyst sat, attempting to match her own breaths with the rhythmic pumping of Pearl’s chest as they came down from the high, the pair of them uselessly drawing erratic lungfuls of air they didn’t need, but as their euphoria slowly began to wane, they found it something they just simply couldn’t do without.

Amethyst grudgingly untangled her left hand from Pearl’s, brushing the matted hair out her eyes, thick with sweat, then reached down to her appendage, carefully sliding it out of Pearl’s entrance before shapeshifting back to her original parts. With a naughty smirk, she swiped a handful of their combined juices from Pearl’s crotch, causing the slender Gem to jump slightly at the unexpected touch, then brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them languidly to cherish the taste.

After she’d had a moment to let her over-stimulation subside, Pearl leaned in, turning to meet Amethyst’s gaze through exhausted, half-lidded eyes. “Th-that was… _incredible._ Certainly the most fun I’ve had in ages. Well done, Amethyst!” she smiled warmly as she pressed their foreheads together.

“Ah, thanks P, you weren’t so bad yourself,” Amethyst returned teasingly, capturing Pearl’s lips for one last deep kiss, allowing the slender Gem to taste their combined juices for the first time. “We should totally do this more often,” she concluded with a knowing smirk.

With one last satisfied sigh, Pearl pulled back with an approving nod, words failing her at the moment, as she rested her head deep into the crook of Amethyst’s neck. They stayed in that position for an extended period, both of them stark naked, relishing the intimacy they’d shared as they allowed their physical forms a bit of time to recover.

After a while, Amethyst craned her neck to look at Pearl, and saw that her chin was resting against her violet-hued shoulder with her eyes closed. This was easily the closest thing to sleep that Pearl had had in millennia, and Amethyst couldn’t help but think that she looked so thoroughly angelic in her current stasis, it was almost unreal.

She scoffed quietly, shaking her head ever so slightly to try and brush her bangs out of her face once more. She realized that her right hand was still ensnared with Pearl’s left one, and with the feeling of her fellow Gem’s lithe body curled up perfectly against hers, Amethyst decided that this was a moment that she wouldn’t give up for anything in the whole wide world.

With a contented sigh, she laid her head up against the back of the couch to settle in for a bit of fake napping. The others would be along soon enough.

**FIN**


End file.
